Ours
by Farfallama
Summary: Don't you worry your pretty little mind, people throw rocks at things that shine but they can't take what ours. A Sasha/Payson oneshot inspired by Taylor Swift.


A/N: Okay, so this is rough, unbetaed, and I'm not thrilled with the end, but I really wanted to post something in this fandom because I've watched MIOBI from the very beginning and have yet to actually _write _it. So, here you go, finished at 2 AM, but yeah. Enjoy!

Payson scurried into the elevator as the doors began to close, blowing out a breath that teased her freshly cut bangs. As her body calmed, she noticed the eerie silence in the elevator and regretted those five extra minutes of sleep this morning. The three flights of stairs it took to reach her class were much easier to bear in comparison to the awkwardness of the elevator.

The moment the doors opened, she fled the judgmental eyes of her peers and darted into the safety of her Sports Psychology 101 class. As a former athlete, it was assumed that she would study sports medicine; however, Payson knew one of the hardest parts of gymnastics, of any sport, was not the physical component, but rather the mental one. Payson's laser-like focus and inherent confidence sometimes alienated her from her teammates, true, but it also saved her from the tragedies that befell them as well. Those tragedies motivated Payson to pursue a degree in Sports Psychology, with a minor in Kinesiology to satisfy the medical side of her brain. This way, she could coach her athletes from all angles.

Her day passed in something of a mindless blur. Payson didn't understand the attitudes of most of her peers, choosing to sit quietly by herself during her breaks rather than mingle with others. She had met a few people who she had become acquaintances with, but none of them held the allure of true companionship because Payson just couldn't relate to them. They were in school, but preferred socializing to studying, clubbing to class, and generally acted like children. Call it arrogance, but Payson hadn't thought of herself as a child since she committed herself to elite gymnastics. So instead, she worked through her classes, and could only be relieved when she boarded the bus at twelve thirty. Half an hour later, the Rocky Mountain Gymnasium graced her vision, the cool mountain air refreshing as she stepped off the crowded bus. She entered the gym and immediately ducked into the locker rooms, changing from jeans, off the shoulder tee, and boots to her coaching gear. She pulled her hair into its usually half bun, half ponytail concoction and left her feet bare. She knew the girls didn't really understand it, but Payson felt it was sacrilegious to wear shoes on the floor, when all her life she had been barefoot in the gym. Besides, gymnastics relied on the gymnast's ability to keep their feet on the ground but their bodies in the clouds. Payson's bare feet served as her personal reminder of that fact.

The familiar scene that greeted Payson lifted her spirits as she made the familiar trek to the office. She poked her head in and waved at her mother, who continued working at the Rock despite the successful completion of her elder daughter's competitive career. Payson then glanced at Sasha, who was on the phone and seemingly not pleased, if the ridge between his eyebrows was any indication. Sasha met her eyes briefly and nodded, acknowledging and dismissing her with a single gesture. Payson grinned in reply and stepped out of the office to survey the gymnasts. The Rock's success in London generated numerous requests to train there, increasing when Payson confirmed her position as an assistant coach. She hadn't wanted to adopt the role of a full coach until she was done with her schooling, but that didn't stem the flow of applications pouring in from all over the country. Payson's gaze honed in on Annalise O'Connor, Fadia Chande, and Shannon Zimmer, the Rock's top three elites and team USA's golden trio. Annalise's curly red hair and bright green eyes typical of Irish descent, Fadia's dark skin, hair, and eyes, and Shannon's blonde hair and hazel eyes made for a diverse trio, but they worked together nearly flawlessly and supported each other persistently. Their camaraderie was a large part of the reason they were so successful. Currently, they were training beam, Annalise and Shannon where watching Fadia's routine quietly. When it was complete, they took turns critiquing certain aspects, but seemed pleased with the overall result.

"I don't think we'll ever have another team that works as well together as they do." Sasha noted beside her. Payson wasn't startled; she could feel his presence from a mile away, had been able to since she was a gymnast and he was her coach. Payson smiled and nodded, not taking her eyes off the girls, who now had Shannon on the beam.

"We might as well enjoy it then, because I don't think we're getting a second cycle out of them." Sasha's laugh made her grin grow, and they separated before any of the gymnasts looked their way. It would shatter their 'good cop, bad cop' routine if any of the girls saw Sasha laughing so openly, rather than the dark chuckle characteristic of him when in Coach mode. Payson's subtle manipulation of the gymnasts was a perfect compliment to Sasha's direct approach, and she had even more success with the younger gymnasts.

At the end of the day, after all but the elites had gone home, Sasha and Payson stepped into the office. "What was that phone call this morning?"

Sasha rubbed a hand across his jaw frustratedly, muttering, "That was the NGO. They're calling with their concerns about our relationship and whether we can maintain a healthy, professional working environment. They've blatantly disregarded the fact that the Rock has had more applications for entrance in the year you've been coaching than it has ever had. It's ridiculous, of course, but that's what happens when Ellen Beals gets demoted: her revenge turns petty."

They had managed to get Ellen Beals demoted after Kaylie confided that Ellen had encouraged her self-destructive behavior in favor of a triple twist dismount and a gold against the Chinese. Ellen had not forgotten, it seemed.

"They don't know us, Sasha. They don't see how well we work together, they think they can judge us, but that's okay. I know better, you know better, and the people that matter know better. We're perfect together. Nothing can change that, nothing can change the way we feel. I love you. Te iubesc," Payson replied. Sasha smiled and pulled her forward into the space between his legs, lips fitting together with his like they were always meant to.

They pulled away, foreheads meeting and hands clasped, when there was a knock at the door. Their three gymnasts gave them looks ranging from exasperated to fondly amused, and Annalise tossed out a casual, "Gross, it's like seeing my parents kiss. See you guys in five," before pulling her teammates away from the office. Sasha and Payson grinned at each other before exiting the office.

"Annalise, you'll do an extra round of conditioning for cheek. You two, floor. Now," Sasha called from the top of the stairs. Payson rolled her eyes from the bottom of the stairs, knowing her elites would have done the extra round of conditioning anyway and that Fadia and Shannon would be joining Annalise in her punishment for solidarity. Sasha's fingers brushed her own as he passed her, and they went their separate ways, eyes never straying too far from the other, but comfortable in the knowledge that nothing would come between them.

A/N 2: Yeah so please review!


End file.
